Mermaid
by ballet fairy
Summary: Kurt's always been different than other boys he loves fashion, dance, music. This is his story to finally being his true self. Or rather herself since Kurt is really a girl. Transgender Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Note this is an alternate universe fan fiction based on a role-play. Kurt lives in Paris with his dad Burt and mom Elizabeth

Kurt always knew he was different he loved clothes from a very young age. He would play in his mother's closet for hours. When he went to primary school, elementary school if you live in the states, all his friends were girls. They would play dress up and have tea parties Kurt loved it. As he got older he still loved clothes but he liked girls clothes better than boys.

When he was eight years old his mother became an angel.

When he was thirteen he went into a shop near his house that helped kids and teens transition. He would try on girls clothes and felt happier the depression disappeared in these moments. Kurt was afraid to tell his dad who was still getting used to the fact that he had crushes on boys not girls.

Three years later

Kurt was sixteen now the depression was getting worse. Instead of feeling like a girl sometimes he felt like a girl all the time. He did some research and found the Jazz documentary on youtube and it all seemed to make sense. His favorite movie when he was little was the little mermaid actually Kurt still had a love of mermaids. Kurt didn't have dysphoria or a dislike of his body though just his short hair which was a bit longer than most boys but still above his ears. That's when he realized he truly did feel like a girl. When his dad got home from work he went downstairs

"dad can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure bud."

Kurt sighed this was awkward. He decided to go out and just say it.

"Dad I'm a girl.

"Alright what do you want to do?" Burt asked.

"Um I want to social transition it's where you wear clothes and change you're name and things like that."

""Alright." Burt said.

"Wait you're okay with this?" Kurt was confused.

"It's you're job to be yourself it's my job to love you no matter what."

"Okay, dad what did mom want to name me?"

"Chloe she loved that name. Do you want to change your name?

"I dunno." Kurt wasn't sure he didn't really dislike his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That weekend Burt took Kurt shopping he mostly stayed out of the way as his son er daughter picked out a new wardrobe. Then he took Kurt to a hair salon that sold clip in hair extensions the women working there taught Kurt how to put them on and off and take care of them. They matched her chestnut hair exactly.

The next day was Sunday and was the first day of Kurt's social transition he got dressed in a pink t shirt and jeans. She put the extensions on and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't see Kurt the boy she saw her real self, Chloe. "I am Chloe." She smiled yes she wanted to be called Chloe.

She went downstairs only slightly nervous her dad said "Morning Kurt."

Chloe got a bowl of cereal as normal and sat down. "Dad I want to be called Chloe."

Her dad just smiled.

Two weeks later Friday

Chloe took a skirt out of her closet and put it on and looked at herself in the full length mirror her dad had bought her a few days ago. She still felt self conscious but she loved the blue ruffle skirt with a tiny bit of white on it. So far she'd only worn jeans but today she felt brave enough to wear a skirt. "Calm down. Chloe it's just you're dad and he accepts you." She went downstairs and Burt was getting ready to leave for work "morning Chloe. Pancakes are on the island."

"Thanks dad." Chloe smiled on her way to the kitchen her dad didn't even bat an eye at her wearing a skirt. Life was good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe was nervous about going to her first support group. She got dressed in a dark blue peplum top and jeans and her black converse. Mostly the group was a bunch of teens sharing their experiences. "We have two new teens here tonight," the mentor of the transgender girls Esme said.

"Please welcome Chloe and Jasper." Chloe looked at the other girl she had long wavy blonde hair and looked nervous she was wearing a red blue tank top and jeans.

After the group ended Chloe kept Jasper company while she waited to be picked up. They talked about books Chloe hadn't read any teen books for girls yet but the selection series sounded really cool. When Jasper's dad came she looked at Chloe "friends?" "Friends." They laughed and exchanged cell phone numbers.

The next day Chloe rode her bike to her favorite bakery next to the library she checked out the first book in the selection and went inside the bakery and ordered some strawberry Macaroons and tea. She was nervous about going out in public as a girl but after walking around her neighborhood with her dad a few times she felt comfortable to go out by herself.

She had been reading for a few minutes when a girl came over to her she had blonde hair and a floral camisole with a denim vest. "Um sorry to interrupt but I uh."

"You can sit down if you want."

The girl sat down "I'm Alice. I just wanted to say I love you shirt."

Chloe looked down at her t shirt which looked like a denim tank top. "Thanks I'm Chloe."

"That's a pretty name." They talked about music for a while and Chloe found out Alice was in the glee club at her school.

"I'm home schooled." Ever since she came out she became home schooled. It was easier. "Oh. that's cool. Want to be friends."

Chloe nodded "yeah but you should know I'm transgender."

"I don't care. I have two moms."

Chloe smiled. Now her life was perfect.

Next Monday

"What?" Chloe asked her dad not sure she heard him correctly.

"You have a dentist appointment tomorrow at three. Don't worry it's a different one Dr. Anderson he's really good with teens with anxiety."

"I'm not going!" Chloe ran upstairs and slammed her door she hated doctors.

But the next day at 2:45 her dad came to get her "Chloe it's not that bad. I'll be with you the whole time."

Chloe sighed and got into her dad's car she pouted the whole way their she absolutely hated doctors. She followed her dad inside and her dad got the new patient paper work and started filling it out. Chloe looked around it was a nice office there was only one other person their a teen boy with curly dark hair and hazel eyes he was wearing a uniform and Chloe recognized it as the all boys private/ boarding school Dalton. He was the cutest boy Chloe had ever seen. She quickly looked down at the floor.

A few minutes later

"Chloe Hummel." She looked up a man with dark hair stood there this must be Dr. Anderson. Instead of walking toward him Chloe ran out the door and into a small grassy area with benches.

She started to cry she always cried when she was scared. She heard footsteps and looked up and thought it was her dad so she looked up but it wasn't her dad it was the Dalton boy.

"Chloe, what's wrong." Chloe looked down at the grass and just cried. The boy wrapped his arms around her and held her. "You'll be okay." But Chloe didn't believe it but she held onto the boy and eventually stopped crying and pulled away blushing.

"I'm Blaine and you're beautiful." Chloe giggled.

"You're cute Blaine." Blaine laughed.

"You have nothing to worry about." Chloe looked at him "how do you know?"

"Because I'm Blaine Anderson." Chloe made the connection Dr. Anderson was Blaine's dad. That made her crush on him a lot more complicated.

"I can hold you're hand if you want?" Chloe sighed she was not going back in there.

Burt came out of the office then and walked over to her. "Chloe. You need to go back in there." Chloe shook her head no and Burt sighed. "I'll tell Dr. Anderson you're not coming."

Burt took her home and she laid on her bed trying not to think about what it would be like to hold Blaine's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Chloe realized how childish she had acted yesterday. She went downstairs and found her dad "Chloe what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Chloe told him.

"You were scared. But Chloe you do need to see a dentist."

Chloe pouted "I guess we can try again."

Burt smiled and made an appointment for Chloe for that Friday.

Friday late afternoon

Chloe walked into Dr. Anderson's office and finds Blaine wearing his Dalton academy uniform, again. She sat next to him "do you seriously hang out at you're dad's office?"

Blaine laughed. "No. Last week I needed help with math homework and today I have an appointment."

"You're joking," Chloe said. Blaine smiled but it didn't reach his eyes "I wish I was."

"So Blaine what's Dalton like?"

Blaine laughed "hard seriously the work is harder than public school but the Warblers make it all worth it."

"Warblers?" Chloe was confused how could pet birds make school worth it.

"The Warblers are Dalton's glee club and we're sort of like rock stars." Blaine explained.

Chloe blinked so Blaine sang too he couldn't be more perfect. They talked about music and Chloe found out Blaine also took piano lessons since he was five and that he was teaching himself how to play guitar. Then Dr. Anderson came out "Chloe Hummel."

Chloe grabbed Blaine's hand, scared. He squeezed it and they walked back together with Burt following them. She froze when they got to the exam room but Blaine smiled encouragingly.

A few minutes later Chloe couldn't believe she got though a doctor's appointment without crying. "Thanks Blaine." Blaine smiled "you're welcome." As Chloe was leaving she heard Dr. Anderson say "Blaine are you going to be difficult toady?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Blaine are you going to be difficult today?"

Blaine thought about his dad's question he hated everything about his dad's job. But he trusted his dad more than anyone else. "Maybe."

Blaine heard his dad sigh he was probably getting tired of Blaine being difficult considering he was now sixteen years old. But this didn't get any easier for him and his dad just didn't understand that. He sat down in the chair though and his dad changed to a new pair of gloves. Then he leaned the chair back and Blaine began to squirm.

"Sit still Blaine," his dad told him in a stern voice he could only use that voice in the office with his son. Blaine couldn't sit still he knew what his dad was going to do and he didn't want it to happen.

"Dad I can't do this," he said and tried to sit up but his dad put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down you'll only feel a slight pinch." That didn't help.

"I want mom," Blaine replied honestly. Both his parents worked and his mom took on more hours after Blaine turned thirteen.

"You can do this," his dad said. Blaine whimpered and tried to sit up.

"Dad I can't, please don't." Blaine tried to move his dad's hand off his shoulder.

"Blaine relax."

Blaine sighed "I don't want this."

"I know but you need to do this. Now sit still."

Blaine stopped squirming and his dad smiled. "Now close you're eyes and open wide for me."

Blaine shook his head no. "Blaine listen to me. Or I will ground you."

Blaine sighed his dad just didn't understand. But he didn't want to be grounded he wanted to see Chloe again. He closed his eyes and saw her sweet little face. I guess I'm bi not gay he thought.

"Open you're mouth son," his dad repeated and Blaine slowly opened his mouth then he felt the needle go in his gums and whimpered. Then he sat there for a few minutes still with his eyes closed and then his dad checked if he was numb then fixed his son's first ever cavity. When the chair was put upright Blaine opened his eyes.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

Blaine knew better than to answer he got up and left the room. He really hoped he ran into Chloe somewhere else next time.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 Chloe doctors appointment

Chloe dressed simply for her doctors appointment a white tank top, jeans and a gray cardigan because doctor office's got cold. She put on her black boots then she put on her hair extensions and her key necklace she found in her mother's jewelry box. She went downstairs and ate some toast before going back up stairs to brush her teeth.

At the doctors office Burt filled out paper work and they waited. Chloe read a few chapters of the Selection before her name was called. She followed the women she was talking to her alone first because she had to ask Chloe some personal questions.

Dr. Rose's office was very different there was desk next to the door but on the far wall was a window seat with steps leading up to it with couches and chairs next to the steps. "Sit anywhere you feel comfortable Chloe and please call me Tiffany."

Chloe sat on the couch and Tiffany sat in the chair opposite her. "How has the social transition been?"

"Good I guess." Chloe wasn't sure what to say.

After asking Chloe some personal questions about what she wanted. Chloe wanted to be a normal teenage girl as much as possible.

Tiffany told her what hormones would do soften her skin and she would get well a chest. Chloe blushed after hearing this.

"I dunno are they pills?"

"No. They are injections," Tiffany said.

"Needles? You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not."

Chloe sighed "I don't think I want that. It's not like I have dysphoria anyway."

Tiffany brought Burt in and talked to him just in case Chloe changed her mind. Chloe was pretty sure she wouldn't she was fine with how things were now.

Note: I only wrote this chapter because Riana Salvatore asked if Chloe was on hormones


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe decided to go the bakery the Saturday after her doctors appointment she was wearing a white lace t shirt that had 3/4 sleeves and her red hat that used to be her mothers. When she arrived at the bakery which was a short walk from her house she took off her hat and went inside and saw Blaine wearing a red shirt and a gold ish bow tie. Most boys couldn't wear a bow tie in formal wear but Blaine made the bow tie work for casual wear which was impressive. She walked over to his table "no blazer today?"

Blaine looked up and smiled at her "you love the blazer." Chloe giggled.

Blaine stood up and pulled out the chair across from him she couldn't help but blush. She sat down and Blaine sat down across from her.

"So Chloe are you in glee club at you're school?"

"I'm home schooled."

"Well we could always make you an honorary Warbler even if you're not a boy."

Chloe sighed she might as well tell him now "Blaine actually I'm transgender," she whispered.

"Oh."

"Yeah I should go," Chloe stood up.

"Wait. Don't go," Blaine said quickly. Chloe sat back down.

"I like you Chloe. A lot actually it's your personality that matters not your gender."

Chloe smiled she liked Blaine a lot.

"Would you like to get coffee sometime?" Blaine asked sounding really charming.

"I don't drink coffee."

They talked for at least an hour sharing a small plate of macaroons and Blaine said he'd love to spend more time with her.

"Like a date?" Chloe asked.

"If you want it to be." Blaine said blushing.

"Alright," Chloe smiled then she noticed that it was going to rain soon.

"I'll drive you home," Blaine offered.

"That would be nice," they walked out of the bakery to Blaine's car holding hands. When they got to his car she opened the passenger door for her and she got in and gave Blaine directions to her house as it began to rain. When they got to her house Chloe turned to Blaine "thanks today was really nice."

Blaine smiled "anytime Chloe."

Chloe went inside and locked the front door and went into her room and flopped onto her bed "I have a boyfriend!"

Burt came home from work early and heard Chloe shout I have a boyfriend he ran upstairs and opened the door "what do you mean you have a boyfriend."

Chloe told her dad about Blaine and his dad sighed "you don't have a boyfriend till I approve of him."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blaine got home from the bakery to see both of his parents were home. His dad looked up "Blaine I want to say sorry for being so mean the other day. I guess it's true parents are harder on their kids."

Blaine blinked "okay."

"I'll listen to you next time. If you need a minute or so to calm down I'll give it to you and if you want your mom to come we'll work out a schedule that works for everyone."

Blaine went over and hugged his parents he had the best parents in the world. When he pulled away his mom gave him a look. "You look a lot happier when you came home what's up?"

"Um. I kind of have a girlfriend," he told them about Chloe.

"You don't have a girlfriend till we meet her. Officially." Blaine's dad Alexander said.

"I've never even seen her," his mother Grace pouted.

Blaine laughed "um we could invite her and her dad over for dinner that night," he knew Chloe's dad would probably want to talk to his parents.

"That's great idea," Grace said.

Blaine went up to his room and sent a text (hey Chloe it's Blaine my parents want to meet you and we figured you and you're dad could come over for dinner Friday night)

Friday night the Hummel home

Chloe was nervous she was meeting Blaine's parents officially. She met Blaine's dad before but that didn't count since he was in doctor mode not parent mode. She had two possible outfits she didn't know what people wore to meet their boyfriends parents.

"Dad!" Burt came running into his daughters room.  
"What's wrong?" Burt asked sounded worried

"I don't know what to wear." Chloe made this sound like the most important thing in the world, which to her it was she wanted to make a good first impression.

Burt looked at the two dresses laying on his daughters bed it was times like these that he wished his wife Elizabeth were here.

"Wear the one that you feel most comfortable in. What was you're first choice?"

"The flower one since the black one's a bit too dressy."

"There's you're answer," Burt left his daughter to finish getting ready.

Chloe got dressed and arranged her hair extensions making sure the clips didn't show she went downstairs and soon they were on their way to the Anderson home.

Anderson home

Chloe blinked the Anderson's house was a lot nicer than her's. Her dad walked up to the front door and knocked and a kind looking women with dark hair opened the door "hello, please come in I'm Grace Blaine's mother."

Chloe followed her dad inside the house and looked around the foyer, they had an actual entry room. "I'm Burt Chloe's dad and this is my daughter Chloe."

Chloe smiled at Mrs. Anderson "it's nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson.""

Grace smiled "it's nice to meet you too Chloe, Blaine's told us so much about you and please call me Grace."

Grace led them into the living room where Mr. Anderson and Blaine were waiting. Blaine's outfit was a bit too monochromatic but very nice and he did look great in bow ties.

Blaine saw Chloe and smiled she looked really beautiful.

Mr. Anderson stood up and walked over to Burt "Alexander."

"Burt." They shook hands and Chloe left her dad's side and wandered over to Blaine.

"Uh hi." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Hi." Chloe said back blushing.

"Blaine why don't you show Chloe around while we talk to Burt," Grace told her son.

"Sure mom," Blaine took Chloe's hand and led her out of the room.

Chloe followed Blaine around the house "this is a really nice house."

"Thank you. I think I like you're house better." Blaine said and Chloe could tell that he meant it.

"Why?"

"Because it looks cozy."

Chloe blushed.

"So um you look really beautiful tonight. Not that you don't always look beautiful it's just..."

Chloe held up a hand "I know this is awkward."

Blaine looked down at the floor "so what do you think their talking about?"

"Me." Chloe said in a way one would say duh.

Blaine laughed. "Us."

They got to a room and Blaine opened it on the walls were posters of Broadway plays and there were shelves of books everywhere. "This is my room."

Chloe laughed.

Blaine walked over to his music player and pressed play and Clair de lune played softly. He walked back over to Chloe and spun her around.

Chloe laughed. "Stop acting like Edward Cullen."

Blaine laughed "I'm not. I want to dance with you."

Chloe blushed.

"I don't know how." She admitted.

"I could teach you?" Blaine offered.

Before Chloe could say anything Grace came in the room "dinner's ready you two."

Dinner with Blaine's parents wasn't that bad they asked Chloe questions about her interests and school then they said goodbye.

After Chloe left Blaine turned to his parents waiting.

"She's a really nice girl." Grace said.

"She is but I'd rather you court and not date." Alexander told his son.

"Dad." Blaine protested he didn't want a chaperone following him and Chloe around.

"Burt agrees with me," Alexander said.

When they got home Chloe turned to her dad.

"He's a very polite boy I like him," Burt told her smiling.

Chloe smiled.

"But you will be courting and not dating."

"Yes dad."


	9. Chapter 9

Courting guidelines rules

1\. Chaperoned at all times

2\. Holding hands

3\. Real hugs

4\. Cuddling

5\. Kissing if both teens want to

Courting was awkward at first having someone follow you and you're boyfriend around but after a few weeks you get used to it.

Today Alice was our chaperone she was following us around Blaine's backyard. We were holding hands and enjoying each other's company then we got to the middle of the yard and there was this huge tree and Blaine let go of my hand and took out a pocket knife and carved a heart and his name then I took the knife and carved my name under his then handed the knife back to him and he put it away safely. "Aww that's so cute," Alice exclaimed while we both blushed.

A week later I visited Blaine at Warblers practice and they were really good. There was a yellow roses on the table and Blaine took one and handed it to me and we looked at each other for a moment then leaned in at the same time and kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter

I visited Blaine at Warblers practice and they were really good. There was a vase of yellow roses on the table and Blaine took one and handed it to me and we looked at each other for a moment then leaned in and the same tie and we kissed.

Third person point of view

A chorus of how cute broke out and Chloe remembered that she had Blaine were not alone.

"Was that you're first kiss?" Jeff asked bravely.

Chloe and Blaine's faces turned bright red telling Jeff that yes that had been their first kiss.

"Chloe should audition to join the Warblers," Nick suggested.

"She's probably already in the glee club at her school," Wes told Nick sternly.

"I'm home schooled," Chloe said quietly.

"Come on Wes. Let Chloe be an honorary Warbler," Trent begged with puppy eyes.

"Warblers have to actually have talent," Sebastian said.

Chloe glared at Sebastian and moved to the center of the room and Sebastian just smirked thinking this will be good.

Wes nodded and Chloe began to sing

"She stood out in the crowd, was a little too loud

But that's why we love her

She's not like other girls

She could have conquered the world

Until you broke her down

Are you happy now

That she's on the ground?

And do you realize the words you say make bruises that don't fade away

Are you happy now

That you've brought her down?

And she's thinking that she won't fit in

'Cause you said something's wrong with her

Are you happy now?

He liked fashion not sports

He knew what he stood for

He's not like you, you don't like that

15 years down the road

He could be everything that you won't

But right now you're breaking him down

Are you happy now

That he's on the ground?

And do you realize the words you say making bruises that don't fade away

Are you happy now

That you've brought him down?

And he's thinking that he won't fit in

'Cause you said something's wrong with him

Are you happy now?

I've heard that it was done to you

Is that why you do what you do?

Well that's no excuse, no

And if it felt like hell to you

Then why'd you want to put them through what hurt you?

Are you happy now

That you've brought them down?

I – I – I I don't think so

Are you happy now

That they're on the ground?

And do you realize the words you say make bruises that don't fade away

Are you happy now

That you've brought them down?

And they're thinking that they won't fit in

'Cause you said something's wrong with them

Are you happy now?

Are you happy now?

Are you happy now?"

When Chloe finished the song she went over to Blaine who gave her a hug while everyone else stared at Chloe stunned.A few minutes later Wes congratulated her on becoming a Warbler.

Notes - the song is Are you happy now by Megan and Liz. I changed science to Fashion so the song fits the story better


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe received a Warbler's blazer and Blaine walked her home.

The weeks, and months flew by and soon it was almost Valentines day.

Chloe visited Blaine at Dalton everyday after school and would be there to perform with the Warblers.

"Maybe you should just be a student here," Jeff joked.

"She's a girl girl's can't attend Dalton," Sebastian said.

"What's your problem Sebastian," Chloe asked tired of the boys attitude.

"I dunno," Sebastian said and walked away.

Chloe shook her head and walked over to Blaine who was holding an envelope.

"What's that," She asked her boyfriend.

"A note from a secret admirer," Blaine replied trying to sound like it didn't matter but his voice told otherwise.

"Oh. That's interesting," Chloe said trying not to sound hurt.

Blaine wrapped an arm around her shoulder "I love you not the guy who's sending anonymous love notes," Chloe smiled.

On Valentines day Chloe came to Dalton with a surprise for Blaine but what she saw in the choir room shocked her. There was Blaine sitting on one of the chairs and Sebastian was circling him singing,

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_

 _I don't like your girlfriend!_

 _No way! No way!_

 _I think you need a new one_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_

 _I could be your boyfriend_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_

 _I know that you like me_

 _No way! No way!_

 _I know it's not a secret_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_

 _I want to be your boyfriend_

 _You're so fine_

 _I want you mine_

 _You're so handsome_

 _I think about it all the time_

 _You're so additive, like twitter_

 _Don't pretend I think you know we're the perfect match_

 _I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

 _She's like so whatever_

Chloe smiled when she saw Blaine roll his eyes.

 _You could do so much better_

 _I think we should get together now_

 _And that's what everyone's talking about_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_

 _I don't like your girlfriend!_

 _No way! No way!_

 _I think you need a new one_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_

 _I could be your boyfriend_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_

 _I know that you like me_

 _No way! No way!_

 _I know it's not a secret_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_

 _I want to be your boyfriend_

 _I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

 _and even when you look away I know you think of me_

 _I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_

 _So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

 _Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

 _I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

 _She's like so whatever_

 _You could do so much better_

 _I think we should get together now_

 _And that's what everyone's talking about_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_

 _I don't like your girlfriend!_

 _No way! No way!_

 _I think you need a new one_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_

 _I could be your boyfriend_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_

 _I know that you like me_

 _No way! No way!_

 _I know it's not a secret_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_

 _I want to be your boyfriend_

 _In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

 _'Cause I can, 'cause I can kiss better_

 _There's no other_

 _So when's it going to sink in?_

 _She's so stupid_

 _What were you thinking?_

Chloe had had enough she walked over to Sebastian and began to sing,

There's a rumor

Circulation

You put the moves on

The one I'm dating

Your message... Intercepted

Your actions need to be corrected

You don't have a

Chance in heaven

You'll never get him

Give it up cuz you can't win

Hands Off!

He's mine

 _Sebastian whispers something in Blaine's ear_

I see you talking in his ear... It's fine

I know you think your gonna change his mind

But you are so wrong

Hands Off!

It's time

He's all about me... He won't cross the line

You need to hear it... Let me clarify, verify

He's abso - freaking totally mine

I got his picture... On my dresser

That says I love you always and forever

Your agenda

So abrasion

Shoot it down cuz he thinks that I'm amazing... Yeah

Hands Off!

He's mine

I see you talking in his ear... It's fine

I know you think your gonna change his mind

But you are so wrong

Hands Off!

It's time

He's all about me... He won't cross the line

You need to hear it... Let me clarify, verify

He's abso - freaking totally mine

I'm truly sorry things went down this way

We'd be cool if you had stayed away!

You'll never get him

 _Sebastian takes Blaine's hand_

Hands Off! Hands Off! Hands Off!

oh, oh

Hands Off!

He's mine

 _Sebastian whispers something in Blaine's ear_

I see you talking in his ear... It's fine

I know you think your gonna change his mind

But your so wrong

 _Blaine pulls his hand out of Sebastian's and goes over to Chloe and begins to sing,_

 **Hands Off!**

 **It's time**

 **I'm all about her... I won't cross the line**

 **You need to hear it now**

 **So listen up... I've had enough**

 **Get it straight and know the date**

 **Let me clarify, verify**

 **I'm abso freaking totally her's**

With that Blaine wrapped his arms around Chloe's shoulder and led her out of the Choir room.

"Sorry about him he's a jerk," Blaine said.

"It's okay I got you something," Chloe says.

Blaine stops walking in the middle of the hallway.

"Really what is it," Blaine asks looking like an excited puppy.

"Patience Blaine Warbler," Chloe says but reaches into her purse anyway and takes something out and when she opens her palm Blaine see's a navy and red bow tie, the Dalton colors.

"I love bow ties," Blaine says.

Chloe giggles "I know."

"I got you something too," Blaine says and pulls out a square box with a pink bow on it.

"If that's an engagement ring my answers yes," Chloe says totally serious.

Blaine laughs and hands Chloe the box "Chloe just open the box."

Chloe opens the box and finds a silver ring and gasps

"Is that a bow tie?"

Blaine just smiles.

"It's our first Valentine's day together I wanted to get you something special," Blaine says.

"What does it mean," Chloe asks.

"That I'll always love you, that I'll pick up the phone when you call, to bake you cookies, and to kiss you whenever you want and mostly to have you know how much I love you. It's no Tiffany ring but..."

Chloe interrupts him by hugging him "I love it."

Notes: Sorry this chapter is so late I haven't been in the mood to write

The songs in this chapter are Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne and Hands off by the clique girlz the lyrics were edited slightly to fit the story and to fit the g rating of this story

Most of the lines at the end are not mine they are from the "Box Scene" just search the Klaine "Box scene" and you will find it


	12. Chapter 12

May 27th, 2010

Chloe woke up and smiled today she was 17. She got up and turned on her ipod on shuffle and Defying Gravity her favorite song began to play as she got ready in her newly decorated bedroom; the walls had been painted a light pink she kept her blue curtains but got all new furniture. The bed was a Disney Princess sleigh bed her dad picked up at a yard sale, the desk used to be her mother's vanity without the mirror, the desk chair was a throne that was from some expensive furniture store it was one sale. The nightstand was found at another yard sale and painted white to match the rest of the furniture. The plain white ceiling fan was replaced with the Craftmade Bloom pink and white ceiling fan. Overall the room said I am a girl and Chloe loved it.

Chloe began to sing as she got dressed in a white sparkly designer dress she found online and bought at an auction. It was worth not having an allowance for a few months and white lace keds because she didn't know what her dad had planned for the day.

"Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules of someone's else's game

Too late for second - guessing. Too late to go back to sleep.

It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap!

It's time to try

Defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change but 'til I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!"

Chloe stops singing so she can wash her face and brush her teeth she starts singing again as she brushes her hair.

"Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you won't bring me down," Chloe stops singing long enough to apply a light shade a pink gloss to her lips the only make up she wore right now.

"Unlimited (unlimited), Unlimited (unlimited)

My future is (future is) Unlimited (unlimited)

And I've just had a vision

Almost like a prophecy

I know it sounds truly crazy

And true, the vision's hazy

But someday I'll be

Flying so high! (defying gravity)

Kiss me goodbye (defying gravity)

So if you care to find me

Look to the western sky!

As someone told me lately,

Everyone deserves the chance to fly!

I'm defying gravity!

And you won't bring me down, bring me down!"

Burt wakes up early and starts making waffles Chloe's favorite breakfast food and smiles when he hears her singing. There were pauses every now and then as Chloe did something she couldn't do while signing. Burt pauses as her sires the strawberry sauce knowing the song was coming to a close Chloe had sung it enough times Burt had the song memorized as well he let out a sigh of relief as his daughter hit the high F. He knew that singing a song wrong could ruin Chloe's mood.

Chloe came bouncing down the stairs her ling hair bouncing on her shoulders "morning dad."

"Morning birthday girl," Burt says smiling.

Chloe looks around the kitchen "no cake?"

Burt smiles "you know I can't bake."

Chloe smiled back and sat down at the kitchen table and started eating her waffles.

Notes: The song is Defying Gravity by the amazing Idina Menzel I own nothing


	13. Chapter 13

When Chloe finished her waffles she looked up at her dad "what are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise," Burt told her and motioned toward the door. Chloe followed her dad outside and got in his car which was an old well kept beast. She looked out the window and was surprised when they stopped at one of the biggest malls in Paris.

"Dad what are we doing here," Chloe asked.

"All will be relieved soon," Burt told his daughter as they got out of the car.

Chloe followed her dad inside the mall glad that she chose to wear her lace keds instead of heels. Her dad went inside a jewelry store and went over to the section of earrings which confused her as she didn't have her ears pierced but she wanted to have them pierced earlier but her dad said she should wait until she was sure she was really a girl. He didn't want to her to regret it later.

She wandered over to him and he gently pushed her toward the display of earrings that you choose from when your getting your ears pierced. She chose the sterling silver round diamond earrings. Her dad filled out the paperwork since she wasn't 18 yet so she still needed parental consent.

"Are you ready dear," the friendly ear piercing lady said and Chloe nodded taking note of the name on her name tag, Bree.

Chloe nodded from where she was sitting thankful that the ear piercing area was in the corner of the store instead of being placed by the stores windows.

Bree marked Chloe's ears and held up and hand mirror so she can see if she liked the placement Chloe nodded and Bree cleaned her ears Chloe reached over and took her dad's hand and squeezed it while Bree pierced her left ear.

"Ready for the next one," Bree asked.

"Just do it," Chloe said the pain in her left ear already fading.

Bree cleaned Chloe's right ear and pierced it and gave Chloe the hand mirror so she could see. Chloe looked and saw the clear diamonds shining against her fair skin and smiled. Burt told Chloe to pick out some earrings for when she can change them in six weeks.

Chloe looked at all the choices of earrings there were plain jewel earrings, earrings in every shape imaginable; strawberries, crowns, you name it they probably had it. Chloe settled on a set of six pastel rose earrings in the colors; yellow, brown, peach, blue, pink and purple. Burt paid and Chloe gave him a hug before they left the shop.

Burt then took Chloe to a local bakery to pick up the cake he had ordered since he could not bake. When the women at the counter showed it to them Chloe gasped

"Is that a cheesecake?"

Burt nodded "With strawberries and your name written in dark chocolate frosting."

Chloe hugged her dad again then they went home where Jasper, Alice and Blaine were waiting for them.

"Happy Birthday Chloe!"

Chloe gave her two girlfriends hugs and kissed Blaine. Burt opened the door and went into the kitchen to put the cheesecake in the fridge for later.

"So my dad made the cake so I think I should give Chloe my gift next," Jasper said bouncing up and down.

"Okay okay," Chloe said giggling at her best friends antics. They had bonded over the fact that they were both transgender and Chloe had been helping Jasper though the hard time he was having since Jasper had decided to start hormone therapy. Jasper would call Chloe after every shot and every new change to talk.

Jasper gave Chloe a box and Chloe opened it and found one of those silver best friend heart necklace the kind where each friend wore one half of word. Chloe took the part that said Friend and put it on and Jasper took the part that said Best. "Thanks Jasper."

"My turn," Alice said handing Chloe two books. Chloe looked at the titles "Alice in Wonderland and Alice through the looking glass thanks."

Blaine gave Chloe a jewelry box and Chloe opened it to find a silver tiara necklace.

"Your dad told me about your tiara collection," Blaine explained.

Chloe blushed she'd always been distracted by shiny things. "Thanks Blaine."

Blaine took the necklace and went behind his girlfriend and put it on her. "Aw," Jasper and Alice cooed behind them.

They had cake and sang Disney songs it was a great birthday. After her friends and boyfriend left Chloe curled up on the couch with her dad to watch the sound of music and fell asleep before the move ended.

Burt covered Chloe with a blanket and kissed her forehead

"I'm really glad you were born."


	14. Chapter 14

June 19

Chloe woke up early on father's day to make her dad a healthy breakfast of veggie bacon and whole grain waffles. While the tea was steeping she made her dad a card and put it next to his plate.

"Happy father's day," Chloe said when Burt came downstairs.

Burt ruffles Chloe's hair like he used to when she was little "thanks kid," he sat down and noticed the card and picked it up and read it aloud "you are the reason I wake up every morning," he opened the card and read "just kidding I have school."

After breakfast Burt looked at Chloe from across the table and asked "do I get a gift?"

"Yeah," Chloe stands up and leads her dad into the living room where she had her laptop set up. She had Burt sit in front of it and pressed enter.

A slideshow began to play with Chloe singing in the background

"I tried, on my own I thought I'd get there," a picture of Chloe's mother Elizabeth appeared on the screen she looked like an older version of Chloe with her long chestnut brown hair only Elizabeth had brown eyes.

"around and round. But I was only getting nowhere. Then you came along and gave me something," a picture of Burt and Elizabeth from high school appeared.

"Something that I could believe in, trust in. And I won't go back again," a picture of the Eiffel tower then Lima Ohio appeared. Elizabeth had been a foreign exchange student and when she fell in love with Burt she decided to stay in Ohio with him but Burt insisted on moving to Paris.

"As long as I have you. I can live like there's nothing left to lose," a picture from Elizabeth's and Burt's wedding appeared.

"Unbreak, every fracture in my heart. Nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart," a picture of pregnant Elizabeth appeared on the screen.

"They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it on as long as I have you," a picture of Elizabeth in an ugly hospital gown looking tired holding Burt's hand.

"As long as I have you," a picture of Elizabeth holding baby Chloe with Burt standing next to them looking proud their first family photo.

"I've been spinning in circles in this ocean," a picture of Elizabeth on the beach appeared and two year old Chloe playing in the sand in front of her Burt had taken the picture on their first family vacation.

"Stuck in my ways, but you put everything in motion," a picture of three year old Chloe wearing Mary Jane's or as she had called them sensible heels. You could see Burt in the background looking worried.

"This time, I want you to see the real me," a picture of Chloe when she first started her social transition.

"I wanna open up completely, deeply. I'll never be alone again," a picture of Chloe and Blaine from Chloe's birthday a month ago.

"As long as I have you," a picture of Burt and Chloe eating cheesecake at her birthday that Blaine had taken without them knowing.

"I can live like there's nothing left to lose. Unbreak, every fracture in my heart. Nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart. They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it on as long as I have you. (As long as I have) You," a picture of Burt teaching five year old Chloe how to ride a bike she remembered falling a lot and crying. She had thrown her helmet across the yard and said she'd never learn how to ride a bike but a week later she was back trying to ride. She could ride a bike with training wheels before her sixth birthday.

Burt teaching seven year old Chloe how to ride a bike without training wheels she had fallen a lot then too but had been determined to ride a bike like the other 'big kids.' Chloe trying to make pancakes by herself on father's day at eight years old four covering her from head to toe.

"And I realize now, I'm better with you. You got here right on time. Yeah, you were my breakthrough. You are my breakthrough," family pictures of Chloe, Elizabeth and Burt from Christmas and all of Chloe's other birthday's.

"As long as I have you. I can live like there's nothing left to lose. Unbreak, every fracture in my heart. Nothing in this world could ever tear this love apart. They say you gotta take the good with the bad I'll take it on as long as I have you. (As long as I have) You," pictures Chloe with her friends from elementary school and eight year old Chloe sitting on Elizabeth's lap in the hospital before Elizabeth became an angel then Burt and Chloe's family photo taken at a photo studio last month.

Burt stood up and gave Chloe a hug "That was wonderful thank you."

"I love you dad," Chloe replied.

Notes: the song is As long as I have you by Dove Cameron


	15. Chapter 15

Mermaid chapter 15

July 4th

Chloe knew most Parisian's didn't celebrate the fourth of July but since her dad was from America her family always did. There were no fireworks of course but that never bothered them they would wear red, white, and blue and bake an unhealthy treat and her dad would talk about his childhood in America. This year her boyfriend Blaine was going to be joining them. She put on her white t shirt with a picture of the Eiffel tower on it in honor of her mom a pair of denim shorts and an American flag scarf then went downstairs. Blaine was sitting in the kitchen wearing a red polo shirt, jeans and white keds. "Your outfits not complete without a bow tie," Chloe said handing Blaine a bowtie with the American flag printed on it. Then the two teens baked doughnuts getting flour all over the place but having a great time.

August

Summer had passed and now school was starting again. Chloe would be a Senior she had repeated third grade because it was hard for her to do school work after her mom went to Heaven. This year she'd be attending Dalton academy the first girl ever to attend she was excited and also a little nervous she hadn't gone to a real school in a year. She put on her white dress shirt, black dress pants, Dalton blazer and then her black Mary Jane shoes. Chloe brushed her hair then made a crown braid before putting her hair up in a ponytail. She made sure her black backpack was packed she had notebooks and folders her Palomino Blackwing pencils and of course lip gloss.

"Ready to go bud," Burt asked knocking on Chloe's door.

Chloe opened the door "yes."

Burt drove her to her new school. "Have a good day darling," Burt said as Chloe got out of the car.

"I will dad," Chloe promised placing her backpack over both shoulders and heading toward the building to find her boyfriend before Homeroom started.

November 24

Chloe was thankful for her dad for being so supportive of her becoming her real self. Her boyfriend Blaine for loving her for who she is. Her friends; Alice, Jasper, Nick and Jeff. For being healthy and most of all for being a girl.

December 1st

On the first day of December Chloe always started her wish list and on December 10th she gave it to her dad. This year she was finished on December 9th she wished for; a egg chair for her bedroom they were super cute but oh so expensive, the Ariel mermaid necklace she saw it at the Disney store when she was fourteen but had been too scared to ask for it or buy it herself, a crown ring since she couldn't wear her tiara's in public, and all the colors of Isacord thread the best thread in the world so she could sew more clothes. Fashion design had become her thing this year the teachers weren't impressed when she drew designs in class.

On Christmas Eve Blaine comes over and helps Chloe decorate the tree. When they get to the Star he lifts her up so she can place it on the top of the tree. Burt walks in to see Blaine holding Chloe up in the air "be careful Anderson."

Blaine puts Chloe gently back down on the carpet of the living room "dad I'm fine. You worry too much."

"It's my job," Burt tells her.

Chloe sees her dad holding a familiar silver tray with hot chocolate on it "ohh chocolate," she takes one of the white mugs and takes a sip getting whip cream on her upper lip.

Blaine takes a mug and looks over at Chloe and starts laughing.

"What is it," Chloe places the mug down and runs over to the mirror "It's not funny," she said wiping the whipped cream off with a tissue from the box on the coffee table.

"Yes it is," Blaine said laughing again.

Chloe picks up one of the decorative pillows from the couch and hits Blaine with it and a pillow fight begins.

"Teenagers are real mature," Burt says watching the scene.

Christmas day

Chloe woke up early and made coffee for her dad and tea for herself. Then she got dressed in a blue lace long sleeve shirt and black skirt and brushed her hair out before going back into the kitchen for breakfast. She ate a bowl of cereal and as she was finishing her tea her dad came in and poured himself a cup of coffee. Chloe wanted to open her presents now but her dad was now making eggs and bacon. "Dad."

"Patience kiddo," Burt told her.

When her dad finished his own breakfast it was finally time to open presents. Chloe finds a black box under the tree wrapped with pink ribbon and takes it back to the couch to open it. She flips the lid and sees writing on the underside of the lid she reads

"Chloe. Meaning blooming origin Greek design a flower in bloom," she looks below and sees a silver necklace the top part near the chain looks like a flower bud under the bud is a partially open flower and under that a fully open flower.

"Wow thanks dad," is all Chloe can say.

Burt put the necklace on her then was handed a box he opened it and found a model of his dream car "thanks Chloe."

Chloe was about to open her other gifts when the doorbell rang and ran to open the door "Blaine," she gave him a huge hug.

"Chloe," Blaine says back to be annoying.

Chloe grabs his hands and pulls him into the living room and picks up one of the boxes from under the tree and hands it to him. Blaine unwraps it and finds a bunch of very unique bowties he looks up from the box into Chloe's expectant eyes she was obviously waiting for his thoughts on the gift.

"Did you make these," Blaine asked.

"Yes do you like them," Chloe asks sounding unsure of herself.

"Like them? I love them they are perfect Chloe," Blaine says giving Chloe a kiss.  
"Ah hem," Burt says making his presence known.

"Sorry sir," Blaine said jumping back away from Chloe.

"It's alright bud and it's Burt not sir," Burt reminds the boy for the hundredth time.

Blaine and Chloe both blush. Blaine takes out a small box from his jacket pocket "your gift. It's not much but I hope you like it anyway."

Chloe opens the box and finds the Ariel necklace "thanks Blaine I love it," she holds back her hair so Blaine can put it on.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine says.

"Happy Christmas," Chloe replies.

Blaine takes out a small box from his jacket pocket "your gift. It's not much but I hope you like it anyway."

Chloe opens the box and finds the Ariel necklace "thanks Blaine I love it," she holds back her hair so Blaine can put it on.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine says.

"Happy Christmas," Chloe replies.

Notes: the necklace Chloe's dad gives her is a Nayme necklace go to click search her name type in Chloe to see what the necklace looks like.


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe was sitting on the beach wearing a teal tankini and teal 'boy' shorts listening to the sound of the waves. Her boyfriend Blaine was sitting next to her and life was perfect. Her dad came over to her and handed her a large white box and opened the lid and found a mermaid tail the same exact color as her tankini top.

"A mermaid tail? Oh my gosh," Chloe lifted the tail from the box and pushed the cardboard into the sand and pulled the tail over her swim shorts.

"Blaine," Chloe squealed when her boyfriend picked her up and started carrying her to the ocean and ceremonially dropped her into the cold water.

Blaine smirked at her "another high F good job."

Chloe splashed him with water and swam away from him when he tried to splash her swimming in the tail was wonderful. She'd always wondered what it would feel like to be a mermaid.

Burt smiled watching the teenagers enjoy their first weekend after school started.

"They grow up so fast don't they," a voice from his left said and Burt turned to see a tan, blonde woman standing next to him maybe only a year or so younger than him.

"Yeah they do. You have kids," Burt asked.

"No. I used to be nanny but she went off to college this year," the women replied.

"Oh. I'm Burt by the way," Burt replied.

"Audrey," the women said smiling.

Chloe looked over and saw her dad smiling at someone and turned to Blaine "how much do you wanna bet that he asks her out?"

"An original song," Blaine said.

"That sounds like the stakes should be higher. I bet it's true love," Chloe said.

"If your wrong you have to um wear a colored wig," Blaine replied.

"Fine but if I'm right Blaine you'll have to let me paint your nails pink," Chloe said back.

"Deal," Blaine said then splashed Chloe with water starting a water fight.

The end


	17. Chapter 17

Notes: This is just a random idea I came up with it is not canon for Mermaid but it was still fun to write. Enjoy

October 31st

Chloe was at Dalton academy for the Halloween party. Before she could find Blaine Jeff pushed her in one of the rooms and locked the door. "Jeff let me out," she screamed. "Calm down pipsqueak," a voice said from the shadows.

Chloe spun around in her pale blue lace gown and saw Sebastian dressed in a very nice suit.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?"

"Attending a party duh."

"I mean why did Jeff lock me in here with you," Chloe asked.

"Because you're outfit is missing something pipsqueak," Sebastian said back.

"Stop calling me pipsqueak," Chloe said.

"I'm taller than you so no," Sebastian said pulling something out of his backpack.

Chloe stared at the items Sebastian was placing on the table; a hairbrush, a plastic bag of bobby pins, hairspray and a black box.

"What the heck," Chloe asked.

"Sit," Sebastian commanded pointing to the backless chair next to the table.

"No way you're not touching my hair ferret," Chloe said crossing her arms.

"Harry Potter reference nice. But I'm not Draco Malfoy tonight I'm your fairy Godfather, or brother."

"Why," Chloe said sitting down.

"Because I'm the only Warbler besides Jeff that can do hair and Nick called dibs on him," Sebastian answers like it was obvious.

"You know how do hair since when," Chloe asks still not sitting down.

"Since my parents got a divorce, I started doing my mom's hair," Sebastian explained pushed Chloe into the chair.

"Fine just don't mess it up," Chloe said.

"I won't princess," Sebastian answered running his fingers though Chloe's chestnut hair "nice extensions by the way," he answers beginning to brush it out.

"I'm transgender," Chloe admits.

"It's alright princess," Sebastian says sounding sincere.

Chloe could feel him twisting her hair up and tried to hold still "I've never had anyone do my hair before."

Sebastian doesn't say anything just keeps twisting her hair and adding bobby pins and then something else on top of her head. "There now you look perfect."

Chloe stands up and goes over to the mirror hanging on the wall by the door and gaps her hair was in what she could only think to call a romantic up do and on top of her hair was a

Tiara.

Sebastian opened the door "go get him princess."

"Thank you Sebastian," Chloe says walking past him.

"Don't mention it. Seriously don't mention it," he replies.

Chloe walks down Dalton's spiral staircase feeling like Cinderella.


End file.
